starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Saotome Ritsu
"Haruto, that's not cool at all...... Then I'll also be going to broadway for a year too!" - '''Saotome Ritsu' Appearance Personality History Relationships Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: ** People's first impression of him is beautiful. ** He is confident in his appearance. ** His weak point is Haruto. ** People would call him Ricchan but will mostly call him Hime. ** He wonders if Taiga will be taking driving lessons soon as he is waiting for him to drive him. ** In his report book, the teachers write that he often idly looks outside of the window but it was only just him watching his reflection. ** He cannot forgive illogical or irrational leadership. ** He will wash his face the first thing he watches in the morning, saying that it is important for a performer to take care of his skin. ** He likes to eat anything, particularly finger food. ** He finds that it is important to not neglect lessons since he is in a troupe and a principal member of an ensemble. ** He finds that being too beautiful is a bad point of him. ** His favorite place is a castle. He actually travels to Europe and looks at castles as a hobby. ** He usually deals with his stress by inviting a friend over to his place and complain over wine. ** He wishes to see Haruto since he's been in New York for a while now. ** He never mentions what subjects he is good at but he says that there are a few that he is bad at, one of them is Modern Japanese. ** His favorite drink is wine. ** He is dextrous, boasting on how he is similar looking to Trump Tower. ** He would beat any weather with his beauty, ** Last words:"Haruto- it's a shame from the bottom of my heart that we're apart, but I have no choice but to change. The sunny stage of the juniors is important for me as a commemoration, a graduate performance. Graduates like to step on a wonderful stage, I will strictly screen the second years." * Meaning of Saotome's name: ** 早 (Haya) : early ** 乙 (Otsu) : b or beta ** 女 (Onna) : woman, female ** 律 (Ritsu) : law List of Songs ''See also: Ancient's List of Songs * (with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 Saotome001.jpg|Profile saotome002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 7-1.png|Episode 7 Eyecatch 1 S2 End2.jpg|Episode 2 End Card s2_e03_stitch_001s.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image S2 e01 stitch 009.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 003.JPG|Episode 12 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 2.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 2 OVA 3 Ending Theme 3.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 7.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Miscellaneous Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (20a).jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 020A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 020a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 HRHPBD2017020.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD021.gif|SD Main Main Icon (21) Saotome Ritsu.JPG|Twitter Icon Main References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kao Council Members Category:Ancients Category:Season 2 Characters